finding alec
by Edward'sLittleSun
Summary: UPDATED! Alex and James Roma are highley respecded guards in the Romanian coven. When the Volturi declare war against the Romanians Jane and Alec Volturi will soon discover that they were more than twins. ALECxOc JanexOc?
1. Introduction

FINDING ALEC 

* * *

Chapter. 1

ALEX: "Hi, my names Alex Roma-"

JAMES: "And I'm James Roma!"

ALEX: "Shut up James! I'm trying to do a good introduction for the story! Now, stick to the script!"

JAMES: "Fine…"

ALEX: "Okay, my names Alex Roma and I've been a vampire for about 500 and something years. I'm part of the Romanian guard along with my twin brother-"

JAMES: "That's me!"

ALEX: "Shut the fuck up James!"

JAMES: "Kay sis…"

ALEX: "Anyways, James Roma is my twin brother. So obviously were fraternal twins, cause that would be retarded if we looked alike"

JAMES: "Your getting off topic sis, so now its MY TURN to talk!"

ALEX: "God, your so stupid…"

JAMES: "Okay, so were very, very important to the Romanians because of our powers. My power is that I can make people explode,(literally), or I can torture them internally. My sisters power is that she basically can cut peoples senses, like paralyze them, but only the arms and legs"

ALEX: "I'm getting better!"

JAMES: "Shut it! Its my turn now sis! So basically this story is about us finding a lost emotion-"

ALEX: "What does '_lost emotion' _mean anyway?"

JAMES: "Just wait! So anyway we find a lost emption, and its also about a war between two very powerful covens of vampires-"

ALEX: "Why would you tell them about the war!?"

JAMES: "Shut the fuck up!"

ALEX: Tear…tear…

JAMES: "Oh, I'm sorry sis…"

ALEX: Gets up and walks away sadly…

JAMES: Sigh… "Okay, to make this short, there's a lost emotion, a war, then family. Kay bye. Alex, come back!!" Runs off to find sister…


	2. Chapter 1

Finding Alec chptr. 1

"Alex! Meeting in the throne room, now!" Massie yelled, I flinched dropping my novel. "Any louder Massie?" I growled opening my door. She giggled and suddenly I started giggling. "Massie! Stop!" I laughed. "Lol okay." "Lol?" I muttered, gracefully pulling on my blood red cloak. "Laugh-out-loud. God, your sooo medieval!"

Long story short, Massie was a sixteen year old newborn. Her ability was that she could manipulate and control other peoples emotions.

Massie and I walked down the almost never ending corridors in an awkward silence. "So your brother.." Massie murmured. I shrugged, "What about my brother?"

She bit her lip. "Well he's cute.." "So?" _What the hell was she yammering on about?_ "Would he maybe be interested in me?"

I snorted and started laughing hysterically, "James doesn't date! And if he did date, why would he date a perky ass like yours!" I was still laughing hysterically. "Hm!" She hissed, running away at vampire speed.

Some chuckling interrupted my laughing. "Who's there?" I mumbled continuing down the corridor. "Us!" I smirked, "And who is us?" I already knew, I just _loved_ too piss them of. "Its Sebastian and Kali, your best home skillets!" Sebastian hollered. "Can we please get to the meeting, I'm scared shitless of that Stefan guy." Kali whispered.

Sebastian and I snorted, "He's your mate, and has been your mate for almost 200 years!" I exclaimed. "Why would you be scared of him!" Sebastian added. Kali sighed, "Because, he is the leader of the Romanian coven. He can have me killed in a matter of seconds if I piss him off!" Sebastian chuckled, "He isn't stupid or ruthless enough to kill his own mate Kali. Just show him some love for once." Sebastian smiled a toothy grin.

"Yeah I even feel bad for the guy, he hasn't done you in _years_!" Me and Sebastian smirked. "And the worst part for him is, he cant cheat on you or else you have every right to leave him! Poor dude."

Kali growled menacingly. "See! You do love him!" Kali rolled her eyes.

"So, Massie diggs your brother.." Kali wiggled her eyebrows. I chuckled. Oh, how I'd love to see my brothers face when Massie made her move on him.

"I'd love too see her try, literally." Just then Kali's face looked scared.

"What's wrong Kali?" "What if everyone in the castle heard us with their vampire hearing?" She whimpered. I smacked her over the head. "Ow!" she growled. "Did you forget Sebastian's power?"

Sebastian was almost 400 years old, his power was that he could basically make a bubble around us and not even a vampire's hearing could get through it.

"That's why were the number one gossipers." I laughed.

"MY LOVER, ALEX AND SEBASTIAN! MEETING NOW!" Stefan roared.

Kali rolled her eyes. Sebastian snickered, "Come on," he laughed running to the thrown room. Kali and I giggled and ran after him.

~x~x~x~

We arrived at the thrown room about 16 seconds later.

"Sister.." James cooed. I smirked when my brother shoved off a pissed of Massie. I gracefully strode toward my brother. "Its been too long brother." I stated. James smiled and then grazed his lips across mine.

Vladimir cleared his throat awkwardly. "We have some important news from our last mission." Vladimir said a bit angrily. "The Volturi are threatened by our clan and have sent their entire guard to exterminate us." Stefan said in a very emotionless voice, clutching Kali to his chest.

Half of the vampires in the rooms gasped and clung on to their mates. "How did you find this out?" Rosaline whispered.

Rosaline was one of the eldest members of the guard. And because of her power she is highly respected. You see, her power is that she can control the opposite sex's mind. Cool, huh?

"The Cullen clan has tipped us of. Since we helped them save their 'child'. One of the members read Aro's mind." We all nodded. I loved that little girl, Renesme. But Stefan and Vladimir seemed to hate her.

"So what do we do now?" I whispered. There was so much tension in the room. "Well we try to make peace with them." Kenneth said. Every vampire nodded with agreement.

"Okay," my brother sighed holding me against his chest. "lets send them an invitation to come here, and we can try to talk things out." I nodded in agreement.

Genevieve nodded also, "We cant risk losing anyone, even though I want a fight just as bad as anyone." James and I chuckled.

"Okay. Haley, Edmund type out a friendly letter to the Volturi and we can all relax for a while." Stefan said in a sort of a sexy voice. Wow, I should shut the hell up.

Helena, who could read minds laughed at me. _Shut up_! I hissed at her with my mind.

"Meeting adjured!" Vladimir yelled storming out of the room. Probably still pissed off about the fact that the Volturi were trying to overthrow him again.

"Come with me lovely.." Stefan purred dragging Kali out of the thrown room. I winced at Kali, she looked freaked out.

"Want to go hunting?" James asked taking his blood red cloak off. "Sure, and I really missed you brother." He smiled and hugged me. "Missed you too big sis." I beamed at him. He never liked to admit that I was 5 minutes older.

"Aww! I love you!" He rolled his eyes and ran out the exit door. "Hey, no fair! You know I'm not fast!" I heard his chuckles from far away.

"James!"


End file.
